Rescue World and Romantic Story
by Green-Bull
Summary: Perang dunia Shinobi ke 4 telah berakhir dengan kemenangan Aliansi Shinobi dan Pertarungan melawan Toneri juga telah selesai. Tiba-tiba sesorang dengan kapal misteriusnya muncul di laut yang bermaksud mengusik kedamaian dunia./BadSummary/Pair NaruHina, MinaKushi/ CHAPTER UPDATE 4/ Mind to #RnR...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Belong To Kishimoto Sensei, Author hanya meminjamnya**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance **

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, gak jelas, alur kecepetan dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

* * *

**Summary : **Perang dunia ke 4 telah berakhir dengan kemenangan Aliansi Shinobi dan Pertarungan melawan Toneri juga telah selesai. Sebulan menjelang pernikahan antara Hinata dan Naruto tiba-tiba sebuah kapal misterius dengan meriam yang sangat besar muncul di laut. Kapal tersebut dipimpin oleh seorang Ninja Pelarian yang bermaksud mengusik kedamaian dunia.

* * *

**Rescue World and Romantic Story  
.**

**Hisnun Potlot**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like..Don't Read**

**Enjoy**

.

* * *

Matahari bersinar cerah di pagi hari Desa Konoha. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah tampak berjalan di sejuknya udara pagi hari. Wajahnya menampakkan wajah yang sangat bahagia, mengingat satu bulan lagi Ia akan melangsung pernikahan dengan kekasihnya.

Hyuga Hinata

Langkah demi langkah ia tempuh sambil sesekali menyapa beberapa penduduk yang bersiap memulai aktivitasnya. Setelah beberapa berjalan akhirnya Ia tiba didepan sebuah gerbang sebuah Kediaman yang tak lain adalah Kediaman keluarga Hyuga.

"_Ohayo_, Naruto." Penjaga gerbang membungkuk memberi Hormat pada Naruto.

"Tidak usah sehormat itu-_ttebayo." _Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya, "Hinata-_sama _ada didalam."

"Aku diluar saja menunggu." Tak lama berselang Hinata akhirnya keluar dari dalam kediaman Hyuga.

"Kau dari tadi menunggu, Naruto_-kun_." Hinata mengenakan menyapa Naruto yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan penjaga gerbang kediaman Hyuga.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-_chan_." Naruto menghampiri dan menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Kami permisi dulu." Naruto berjalan keluar dan penjaga gerbang tersebut menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Kau lupa satu hal, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman lima jari kearah Hinata, sementara Hinata tampak sedang berpikir apa yang lupa itu.

"Ano...Etto...Sebenarnya apa sih Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata semakin penasaran, sedangkan Naruto sudah hampir _sweatdrop_ akhirnya memberikan kode pada Hinata sambil menunjuk Matahari.

Setelah sepersekian detik akhirnya Hinata mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto, "_Gomen, _Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum ke arah Naruto, "_Ohayo, Naruto-kun." _ Naruto mengelus rambut Indigo calon Istrinya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khas miliknya.

.

Beberapa meter berjalan, tiba-tiba seorang _Jounin_ menghadang sepasang kekasih ini yang membuat mereka terkejut dikarenakan _Anbu_ tersebut tiba-tiba muncul didepan meraka.

"Maaf mengganggu kemesraan kalian." Goda _Jounin_ tersebut yang sontak membuat wajah keduanya menjadi memerah bagaikan tomat kesukaan Sasuke, "Ada apa?"

"Hokage-_sama_ meminta kalian berdua ke ruangannya."

"_Cih, Kakashi-sensei mengganggu pagi indahku lagi."_ Batin Naruto sedikit kesal mengingat ini sekian kalinya Kakashi memanggilnya walaupun bukan untuk misi.

"Ano...Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku juga kurang tahu." Jawab _Jounin _tersebut lalu menghilang diikuti kepulan asap putih.

**SKIP**

Diruang Hokage tampak Sakura, Shikamaru (menguap), Ino, Sai dan Temari berdiri depan Kakashi yang tampak memperhatikan sebuah gulungan kertas.

Selang beberapa menit terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan masuklah dua orang yang tak lain adalah Naruto dan Hinata yang saling bergandengan tangan. Naruto terkejut melihat beberapa teman seangkatannya juga berada di dalam ruangan.

"Apa Madara bangkit lagi." Naruto sedikit berbasa-basi agar tidak mendapat omelan dari Sakura dengan persimpangan muncul di jidat lebarnya. #Dilempar kunai oleh Sakura.

"Yosh..Karena kalian sudah lengkap aku akan menjelaskan misinya." Kakashi meletakkan gulungan yang dibacanya lalu memasang wajah serius, sementara Naruto langsung memasang wajah cemberut. Dikarenakan Kakashi tiba-tiba memberinya misi walaupun pernikahannya dengan Hinata sudah dekat.

"Misi, Kakashi-_sensei_, bukannya aku menolak tapi aku dan Hinata sedang dalam waktu persiapan."

"Maaf Naruto, tapi kita dalam situasi yang bisa dibilang gawat." Seketika suasana didalam ruangan menjadi hening.

"Gawat!" Shikamaru membuka suara setelah beberapa saat Hening. "Memangnya ada apa? Hokage_-sama_."

"Begini, Sebuah kapal misterius tiba-tiba muncul di laut. Aku ingin kalian pergi memeriksa kapal tersebut." Kakashi mulai menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai kapal tersebut.

"Kapal tersebut dilengkapi meriam yang kekuatan pelurunya setara sebuah Bijudama." Temari menyambung penjelasan Kakashi, "Bijudama!" Naruto tersentak diikuti yang lain.

"Menurut informasi, Kapal tersebut adalah markas sebuah kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Nagamoto (OC). Detailnya tidak tertulis di dokumen ini."

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, "Kelima desa besar a.k.a Aliansi Shinobi ikut ambil bagian dalam misi ini."

"Bala bantuan desa lain akan datang secepatnya." Sambung Temari yang merupakan perwakilan dari Desa Suna.

"Aku beri kalian waktu 2 jam untuk mempersiapkan semuanya." Sakura mengilang diikuti dengan yang lain kecuali Naruto dan Hinata yang tampak ingin protes dengan misi ini.

"Kenapa kalian masih tinggal?"

"Ano...Kakashi-_sensei_, bukannya aku-" Perkataan Naruto langsung dipotong oleh Kakashi, "Tidak ada kata 'Menolak' kami membutuhkan ninja hebat sepertimu."

"Sudahlah Naruto-_kun_, lagipula masih ada waktu sebulan jadi tidak apa-apa." Hinata merangkul tangan Naruto sambil tersenyum, "Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat _Hime-chan."_ Naruto dan Hinata menghilang diikuti oleh kepulan asap putih.

**Apartemen Naruto.**

Naruto tampak mempersipkan seluruh peralatan Ninja miliknya tiba-tiba ada suara dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"_Naruto, kesembilan Bijuu ingin bicara denganmu." _ Satu persatu Bijuu mulai bermunculan di wadah pertemuan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan?" Naruto menatap kesembilan Bijuu.

"_Ini menyangkut dengan misimu, Naruto-kun._" Ucap Gobi a.k.a Kokuo

"Memangnya ada apa dengan misiku ini." Naruto memegang dagu sembari berpikir.

"_Pria bernama Nagamoto ini sangat kuat, Aku dan Han pernah bertarung dengannya. Han hampir kalah kalau bala bantuan tidak datang, jadi kau harus berhati-hati_."

"Sekuat apa orang bernama _Ajinamoto_ ini." Naruto kebingungan mengingat nama Nagamoto.

"_Nagamoto, Naruto-baka_." Kurama membentak Naruto, "Tak usah membentakku, Bola bulu sialan."

"_Siapa yang kau panggi Bola bulu, Jabrik kuning-baka_." Bijuu yang lain yang mendengar adu mulut antara Naruto dan Kurama hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Kalau kau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk meminta._" Ujar Son Goku, "_Itu benar." _Sambung Isobu

"_Sankyu-ttebayo." _Naruto mengeluarkan senyum lima jari lalu pamit meninggalkan kesembilan Bijuu.

"YOSH...akhirnya selesai." Naruto tersenyum lalu mengambil apa yang telah ia persiapkan.

**Gerbang Konoha.**

"Nee..Hinata, dimana calon suamimu yang lemot itu?" Sakura mengenggol pinggang Hinata dengan siku, "Ano...-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hinata dan lainnya terkejut karena sebuah kunai bermata tiga tiba-tiba menamcap di tanah dan setelah muncul kilatan kuning diikuti oleh Naruto yang membungkuk sambil memegang kunai tersebut.

"Apa aku terlambat." Naruto berlagak keren namun dihadiahkan sebuah bogem mentah dari Sakura yang membuatnya terseret beberapa meter dan menghantam pintu gerbang Konoha.

"Itte, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengelus kepala benjolnya.

"Cih, Mendekuso." Shikamaru mengeluarkan _trademark_nya sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Sudah-sudah, kita sudah lengkap sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang." Lerai Sai sambil mengeluarkan senyum simpul miliknya.

"Kulit pucat-_san_ benar, ayo kita berangkat." Ujar Temari.

Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan gerbang Konoha menghilang diantara pepohonan lebat sebagai pengantar misi mereka.

.

Mereka akhirnya tiba disebuah pantai yang sangat indah yang riuh akibat bunyi gulungan ombak dari laut menghempas bibir pantai. Tampak dari kejauhan sebuah kapal yang sangat besar dengan sebuah meriam besar bagian depan.

"Apa kapal yang Hokage-_sama _maksud?" Ino memperhatikan dengan seksama kapal tersebut, sementara Naruto merinding melihat meriam besar kapal tersebut, "Besar sekali-_ttebayo_."

"Ayo berangkat!" Shikamaru berlari menuju laut diikuti yang lainnya.

"Ingat, misi kita hanya untuk menyelidiki tetapi jika sesuatu terjadi apa boleh buat." Ucap Shikamru sambil berlari diatas permukaan laut.

Mereka kini tengajh berada diantara sela-sela lambung kapal tersebut mengingat besarnya kapal tersebut sampai-sampai untuk mencapai dek para anggota dari kelompok tersebut harus menggunakan lift.

"Hinata gunakan _Byakugan_ untuk memeriksa sekitar kita." Hinata mengangguk dan urat-urat mulai muncul disekitar mata Hinata. Ia mulai memperluas area penglihatannya. Ribuan chakra dideteksi oleh Hinata yang sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Jumlah mereka mencapai ribuan." Ucap Hinata lalu menonaktifkan _Byakugan_ miliknya. "Kalau sampai ketahuan bisa gawat." Timpal Ino.

Mereka melanjutkan investigasi melompat diantara sela-sela lambung kapal. Namun tak sadar keberadaan mereka sudah diketahui oleh seseorang. Bunyi alarm langsung mengagetkan mereka.

"Sial, kita ketahuan." Mereka berhenti diatas sebuah pipa besi besar. Ratusan kunai langsung beterbangan kearah mereka. Tetapi dengan sigap Temari mengibaskan kipas besarnya dan membuat seluruh kunai tersebut terbang kesegelah arah.

"Apa boleh buat." Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan membuat sebuah segel.

**TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Ratusan Bunshin Naruto bermunculan disekeliling mereka dengan posisi siap bertarung, "Ayo!" Teriak Naruto lalu melompat kebawah di sebuah ruangan besar diikuti lainnya.

**KAGENUI**

Bayangan hitam milik Shikamaru mulai menyerang kelompok tersebut, satu per satu dari mereka tumbang tertusuk bayangan Shikamaru.

**NINPOU : CHOUJU GIGA**

Harimau-Harimau milik Sai tak kalah hebatnya menyerang dengan sekejap musuh yang berada didepannya terkapar tak berdaya dibuatnya

"_Shannaroo!_" Sakura menghamtam lantai sehingga membuat seluruh musuh yang berada dijangkauan serangang Sakura terhempas ke udara. Sementara Hinata sibuk menangkis dan memberikan serangan balasan kepada musuh yang menyerangnya menggunak _Jyuken_.

Satu per satu Bunshin Naruto membuat sebuah pusaran Chakra di telapak tangan mereka lalu berlari menyerang seluruh musuh yang berada didepannya.

**RASEN TARENGAN**

Mereka semakin kewalahan dengan jumlah musuh yang sangat banyak dan mereka semua bukan Ninja level akut yang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah. Suara pukulan, kunai yang berbenturan, teriakan kesakitan menerima serangn menjadi lagu diruangan tersebut.

"Ini cepat temukan tempat yang aman." Teriak Shikamaru yang sedang bertarung melawan beberapa musuh didepannya, "Sabar sebentar!"

"Sudah kutemukan arah jam 9 ada sebuah ruangan kecil." Ino menkendurkan keningnya, "Naruto gunakan Bunshinmu untuk mengulur waktu."

"Serahkan pada kami,." Teriak seluruh Bunshin milik Naruto.

Satu per satu dari mereka mendur dari pertempuran mengingat jumlah musuh yang sangat banyak. Sementara Bunshin Naruto masih sibuk bertarung melawan satu kampung musuh.

"Ayo Naruto-_kun_." Hinata menarik tangan Naruto yang asli agar segera mundur.

.

Tampak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Nagamoto sedang mengawasi beberapa monitor didepannya. Sesekali Ia mengeluarkan tawa sambil terus memperhatikan Monitor didepannya.

"Akhirnya kelima desa shinobi bergerak juga." Senyum menakutkan terpancar diwajah yang memiliki bekas luka horizontal di bagian pipi kanan.

Kembali pada Tim Naruto yang sedang beristirahat disebuah ruangan kecil yang dipenuhi peralatan Ninja. Shikamaru menganalisa apa Ia temukan di ruangan tersebut sementara Ino dan Sai terduduk lesuh bersandari pada dinding besi.

"HUAAH." Naruto meregangkan ototnya sementara Sakura menyaluarkan Chakra kehijauan pada lengan Hinata yang sedikit tergores terkena sayatan Kunai.

Naruto yang baru sadar ketika melihat Sakura sedang mengobati luka Hinata langsung histeris sembari menghampiri keduanya, "Kau baik-baik Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto memperhatikan luka yang diderita Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto_-kun_." Jawab Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto. "_Yokatta_."

"YOSH..Sudah selesai, untung saja kunai yang mereka gunakan tidak mengandung racun." Sakura menghela nafas lega dan menghentikan aliran Chakra miliknya.

Naruto lalu menghelus rambut Indigo milik calon Istrinya lalu mengecup mesra kening Hinata membuat merah merona wajah Hinata.

"Ehem...Kau tidak berdua diruangan ini Naruto." Sai melemcar godaan sementara Sakura dan Ino tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Apa salah jika aku mencium kening Hinata_-chan_ku." Naruto tersenyum simpul sambil memperbaiki duduknya.

Sakura lalu menghampiri Shikamaru dan seketika itu juga sebuah lubang besar terbuka lantai tempat Naruto dan Hinata duduk membuat mereka terjatuh di lubang tersebut, seketika rekan mereka langsung berlari menuju lubang tersebut. "Naruto, Hinata!" Teriak mereka bersamaan dan lubang dilantai tersebut langsung tertutup.

"Bagaimana ini Shikamaru?" Sakura meraba lantai tersebut, "Tenang saja Naruto bersamanya, Ia pasti melindungi calon Istrinya itu." Shikamaru menenangkan rekan-rekannya.

"Kita juga harus berhati-hati, mungkin ada perangkap lain disekitar sini." Shikamaru memhatikan sekitarnya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang terjatuh bersama Hinata mulai khawatir. Ia lalu merangkul tubuh Hinata dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunai bermata tiga, "Pegangan Hinata-_chan_."

Naruto memperhatikan disekitarnya dalam keadaan terjatuh, "Itu disana." Naruto melempar kunai tersebut kearah sebuah rongga kecil lalu sebuah kilat kuning muncul.

TAP

Naruto muncul sambil menggendong Hinata lalu mengambil kunai tersbut, "Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-_chan_?" Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Sial kita jadi terpisah." Naruto menurunkan Hinata lalu memukul tembok disampingnya.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

**Maaf klo masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran, gak jelas, alur kecepatan DLL (Authot Newbie).  
**

**Mohon Reviewnya Minna-san... **

**Jika ramai Author jadi semngat lanjutin...  
**

**Salam Hangat dari Author**


	2. Naruto VS Nagamoto

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Belong To Kishimoto Sensei, Author hanya meminjamnya**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance **

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, gak jelas, alur kecepetan dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

* * *

**Rescue World and Romantic Story  
.**

**Chapter 2 : Naruto Vs Nagamoto **

**.**

* * *

Setelah berpisah dari timnya, Naruto tampak sedang duduk sambil memikirkan sesuatu, Ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada semetara Hinata menatap dari tadi cuman menatap Naruto. Membuat sesuasan menjadi hening.

"Ano Naruto_-kun, _apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Hinata memecah keheningan, "Bagaimana cara kita bertemu dengan yang lain, itu yang aku pikirkan Hinata_-chan_." Naruto berpikir keras hingga membuat kepalanya mengeluarkan asap putih.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata bangkit dan menarik tangan Naruto seakan-seakan Naruto mengerti apa Hinata lakukan. "Diam di sini sama saja, Naruto-_kun_." Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai berjalan diikuti oleh Hinata.

"Kau tau Hinata-_chan_, ketika aku melihat lukamu diobati aku merasa sangat khawatir." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap wajah Hinata.

"Itu karena, Aku takut kehilanganmu." Naruto mengusap surai Indigo milik Hinata yang sudah merona merah, "Kau ada-ada saja, Naruto _-kun."_ Hinata menyembunyikan wajah merona miliknya.

"Aku serius Hinata-_chan_, coba tatap mataku dan katakan apa yang kau lihat?" Naruto memegang dan menaikkan wajah Hinata lalu ditatap penuh rasa khawatir. Wajar saja, calon pengantin baru.

Hinata menatap dalam manik _Sapphire_ milik Naruto, Ia lalu mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat hingga membuat Naruto merona hebat, "Aku sangat takut Naruto-_kun..._Hiks..Hiks."

Naruto menyeka pelupuk _Amethyts _Hinata dan mengelus surai Indigo gadis yang berada dipelukannya, "Memangya apa yang kau takutkan? Haaa."

"Lagipula aku akan selalu melindungimu, _Hime_."

"Sewaktu aku menggunkan _Byakugan_, aku melihat seseorang yang memiliki jumlah dan tekanan chakra yang besar." Naruto memegang pundak Hinata menggunakan kedua tangannya, "Memangnya sebesar apa Chakra orang itu?". Hinata menggeleng seolah tidak tahu sebesar apa jumlah dan tekanan Chakra orang tersebut.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan berkonsentrasi mengumpul energi alam disekitar. Tanda berwarna orange mulai muncul di sekitar mata Naruto. Setelah dirasa cukup Naruto membuka kedua matanya yang tampak berwarna orange dengan tanda minus. Seketika Naruto langsung merasakan sesuatu yang sangat besar dari arah depan.

"_Apa ini, Chakranya hampir setara dengan Bijuu."_. Naruto menonaktifkan Sage mode miliknya

"Kau benar Hinata-_chan, _Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita." Naruto menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

.

Sementara itu jauh di sebuah dimensi lain, tampak tiga sosok sedang bertatap muka. Dua sedang berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan sementara di depan mereka seorang kakek tua sedang melayang sambil memegang sebuag tongkat. Di bagian punggung kakek tersebut beberapa bola hitam membentuk lingkaran melayang dibelakangnya.

"_Dimana ini_?" Tanya salah satu orang yang bergandengan tangan tersebut, "Aku juga tidak tahu." Balas orang yang satunya.

"_Kalian berada di dimensi buatanku_." Jawab kakek melayang tersebut, "Heeh! Seorang kakek-kakek tua yang melayang." Terkejut salah satu orang tersebut.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, _Rikudō Sennin__." _ Seorang pria membungkuk memberi hormat pada kakek tua tersebut a.k.a _Rikudō Sennin_

_"__Kau kenal dengan kakek melayang ini?" Orang yang satunya terkejut, "Tunggu dulu-" _Wanita tersebut menggantung kalimatnya dan terkejut setengah mati,_ "-__Rikudō Sennin, __Orang yang sering disebut oleh Jiraiya-__sensei __dan Sandaime-__sama.__" _Wanita tersebut menatap penuh heran kakek tua didepannya. (Lalu berlari menghampiri, meminta tanda tangan, selfie bersama dan diupload di Sosmed )#Plakk dijitak dari belakang.

**Back to Story :**

_"__Pengenalan cukup sampai disini, Apa kalian berdua tahu mengapa aku bertemu dengan kalian?"_

_"__Kami tidak tahu, __Rikudō Sennin-sama__." _Wanita tersebut menoleh kearah laki-laki lalu kembali menatap sang Rikudō Sennin.

_"__Hee! Memangnya ada apa?" _Tanya Wanita tersebut.

_"__Begini, Dunia Shinobi mendapat masalah lagi dan biang kerok dari masalah itu adalah orang yang pernah kau kalahkan." _Rikudō Sennin menunjuk sang Pria.

_"__Ia kembali untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Ia adalah Nagamoto."_

_"__Ajinamoto__!" Timpal Wanita tersebut, "Nagamoto!" Bentak pria tersebut terkejut, _

_"__Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kelemahannya." menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai Nagamoto sementara keduanya mendengarkan dengan seksama yang dikatakan __Rikudō Sennin_

_"__Dan sekarang kelima negara besar Shinobi bergantung pada 6 orang Shinobi." _

_"__Nagamoto sekarang memilik kekuatan yang sangat besar, Walaupun kedua reikarnasi anakku menggabungkan kekuatan, mereka akan mustahil mengalahkannya-" _Rikudō Sennin menggantung kalimatnya lalu tersenyum.

_"__\- Kecuali kau dan dia kukirim untuk membantu mereka."_

_"__Jadi anda akan men-Edo Tensei kami untuk membantu kedua Reinkarnasi anak anak anda."_

_"__Kalau Minato mengetahui kelemahannya, apa dong peranku setelah kembali."_

_Rikudō Sennin __menghela nafas sejenak lalu kembali tersenyum._

_"__Naruto akan kecewa karena aku cuman mengirm ayahnya dan kau juga akan tahu nantinya." _

_"__Benar juga-__ttebane__." Kushina tersenyum gembira._

_"__Terus bagaimana dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Ia pasti merasa lebih kecewa." _Naruto menatap Rikudō Sennin kecewa.

_"__Aku akan mengurus itu, setelah kalian tentunya."_

_"__Mengingat jutsu yang aku gunakan pada kalian nantinya sangat beresiko." _Rikudō Sennin kembali menghela nafas berat.

_"__Aku akan menjelaskan padanya setelah bertemu." _Minata tersenyum diikuti Kushina.

_"__Baiklah, kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian."_

Rikudō Sennin mulai mempersiapkan semuanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu membentuk sebuah Handseal.

**Kinjutsu : Jinsei No Fukugen**

Minato terkejut karena jutsu yang keluarkan _Rikudō Sennin, __bukan Edo Tensei melainkan jutsu lain yang belum ia ketahui, "Ini bukan Edo Tensei, melainkan _Jinsei No Fukugen."

_"__Jinsei No Fukugen__, Jutsu macam apa itu?" Tanya Minato._

_"__Kinjutsu ini lebih hebat dari Edo Tensei dan hanya aku yang bisa menggunakannya. Jutsu ini merupakan Jutsu yang dapat mengembalikan kehidupan hampir mirip dengan __Gedou Rinne Tensei No Jutsu __bedanya pemakai Jutsu ini tidak akan mati melainkan sekarat kurang lebih 1 bulan."_

_"__Aku mengerti sekarang, Arigatou __Rikudō Sennin.__"_

_"__Hontou ni Arigatou, Rikudō Sennin."__Sambung Kushina_

_Perlahan t_ubuh Minato dan Kushina mulai diterpah cahaya putih, lalu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari hadapan _Rikudō Sennin. _

_"__Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu dengan Naruto kembali dan hidup bersamanya."_Kushina tersenyum bahagia seraya wajahnya diselubungi cahaya putih dan menghilang.

_._

Kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Hinata dimana kini mereka berada disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Naruto menghentikan langkah diikuti oleh Hinata ketika merasakan sesuatu mendekat dengan cepat. Keduanya langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung mereka.

TAP

Nagamoto tiba-tiba muncul dari atas mereka dan langsung menyerang keduanya dengan sebuah tendangan vertikal dan dengan sigap Naruto dan Hinata menghindar. "Hebat juga kalian bisa menyadari kedatangannku." Nagamoto berbalik ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Wah...Wah...Ternyata yang aku serang adalah satu satu Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Hinata-chan cepat sembunyi dan berlindung, aku akan menahan dia." Naruto beralih menatap tajam Nagamoto.

"Siapa kau?" Bentak Naruto sementara Nagamoto hanya menatap kosong Naruto. "Kau tidak perlu tau." Naruto membuat Handseal.

**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Lima Bunshin Naruto muncul disamping kiri dan kanan. Masing-masing dari mereka langsung membentuk bola Chakra berukuran besar ditangan mereka.

**ODAMA RASENGAN**

Nagamoto tidak sedikit pun bergeming di temapatnya. Sementara Bunshin Naruto semakin dekat dengan cepat Nagamoto langsung membuat Handseal.

**MEITON : MEIBASHIRA**

Nagamoto meletakkan kedua tangannya di lantai dan muncul sebuah pilar berwarna hitam besar sehingga membuat semua serangan Naruto terhenti oleh benda hitam itu

"Cihh...Benda apa itu?" Naruto geram melihta benda hitam tersebut menahan seluruh serangannya.

"Itu adalah _Meiton _(Dark Release : Kegelapan), _Kekkei Genkai _ yang kupelajari dari sebuah gulungan yang kutemukan di reruntuhan Kuil milik Klanmu. Uzumaki."

"Aku dapat memanipulasi kegelapan dunia ini dan merubahnya sesuka hatiku." Nagamoto kembali membuat _Handseal _dan berlari menuju ke arah Naruto.

**MEITON : YAMI NO KENJUTSU**

Dua pedang kegelapan keluar dari tangan Nagamoto dan menyerang dan Naruto dengan sigap mengeluarkan kunai dari

Trank

Naruto menangkis tebasan pedang milik Nagamoto, tetapi kunai yang gunakan terbelah menjadi dua bagian lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Bisa gawat jika terkena benda hitam itu_." Gumam Naruto sambil menghela nafas. Seolah-olah Ia sedang berdoa agar tidak terkena pedang milik Nagamoto.

Tiba-tiba Nagamoto berada dibelakang dan memegang kepala Naruto, Ia menamcapkan kedua pedangnya di lantai tempat tadi Ia berdiri.

"Aku tau kau sedang berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Monstermu itu dan meminta bantuannya, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu." Sebuah gambar lingkaran dengan 4 segitiga di sisinya dan tulisan mantra jutsu muncul di kepala Naruto.

**FUIN JUTSU : SOSHI KENKEI**

Naruto langsung merasa aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia berusa masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya namun tidak bisa dikarenakan _Fuinjutsu_ milik Nagamoto. Sementara Kurama dan Bijuu lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

_"Gawat ini salah satu Fuinjutsu klan Uzumaki._" Kurama mendengus kencang.

"_Jadi, selama Fuin-nya masih bekerja kita tidak bisa membantu naruto-kun." _Ucap Matatabi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mengayunkan pukulan ke wajah Nagamoto setelah melepaskan tangan dan berbalik menghadap Nagamoto, namun dengan sigap Nagamoto melompat kebelakang menghindari pukulan itu.

"Aku menghilangkan salah satu bantuanmu."

"_Sial, Sebaiknya aku mengulur waktu sambil mengkumpulkan Energi alam."_

**TAJU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Puluhan Bunshin Naruto bermunculan di ruangan tersebut. Sementara tubuh asli Naruto dan dua Bunshin bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan kecil dekat tempat pertarungan berlangsung. Sementara Nagamoto berada di tengah-tengah Bunshin Naruto. Satu persatu Bunshin Naruto menyerang dan berhasil dikalahkan.

"Jutsu yang merepotkan." Desah Nagamoto lalu melompat ke udara dan membuat _Handseal_. Sebuah benda hitam kecil muncul ditelapak tangan miliknya dan ditelan

**MEITON : GOUKA MEKKYAKU**

Nagamoto menyemburkan manipulasi api berwarna hitam dan menyepu bersih seluruh Bunshin Naruto yang berada diruangan tersebut. Sementara Hinata yang bersembunyi entah dimana hanya bisa menahan khawatirnya mendengar Bunshin Naruto meringis kesakitan lalu menghilang.

TAP

Nagamoto mendarat lalu memperhatikan area sekitarnya yang telah gosong tetapi tidak menemukan tubuh asli Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba Naruto dalam Mode _Senjutsu_ langsung muncul dengan _Rasengan _besar ditelapak tangannya yang diarahkan keatas. Dalam sekejam Naruto langsung melompat ke arah Nagamoto dan disaat bersamaan Ia Nagamoto membuat _Handseal._

**SENPOU : CHO ODAMA RASENGAN**

**MEITON : DORYUHEKI**

Nagamoto kembali memanipulasi benda hitam miliknya menjadi sebuah dinding pertahanan yang cukup besar. Rasengan dan dinding penahan kedua saling beradu hingga membuat sebuah guncangan kecil dikapal tersebut.

"Dari mana asal getaran ini?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh yang lainnya, "Sepertinya sedang terjadi pertempuran hebat" Sambung Sai.

"Getarannya berasal dari sana." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk arah datangnya getaran

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita menuju ke sumber getaran ini." Sakura berlari diikuti oleh yang lain.

Dinding penahan milik Nagamoto kini hampir hancur dengan Ia dibelakang dinding tersebut. Sementara Naruto tengah bersiap melancarkan serangan berikutnya. Ia melompat ke udara dan mengumpulkan Chakra ditelapak tangannya dan sebuah Shuriken tercipta.

**FUUTON : RASENSHURIKEN**

Nagamoto yang baru menyadari bahwa Naruto menyerang dari atas dengan sigap melompayt kearah kiri. "Sekarang!" teriak Naruto melihat pergerakan Nagamoto.

Nagamoto langsung diapit oleh dua Bunshin Naruto dengan _Rasengan _masing-masing kedua tangan Bunshin tersebut.

**SENPOU : RASEN RANGAN**

Tanpa melakukan _Handseal, _Nagamoto merentangkan kedua tangan dan diarahkan kedua Bunshin Naruto. Sebuah tameng berwarna hitam muncul dari kedua tangannya.

**MEITON : SHIRUDO**

Tameng hitam tersebut berhasil menghadang _Rasengan _Bunshin Naruto dan membuat mereka menghilang. Sementara itu Chakra _Senjutsu_ Naruto telah habis, Ia lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_ yang membuat salah satu Bunshinnya yang sedang bermeditasi menghilang dan kemulan asap putih menyelubungi Naruto.

Manik _Orange_ dengan garis minus di tengah mulai tampak dari kepulan asap tersebut. Sementara Nagamoto tersenyum sinis melihat Naruto, "Ternyata kau menyembunyikan Bunshinmu di suatu tempat sambil mengumpulkan Chakra _Senjutsu._"

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak mengenai _Senjutsu." _Naruto mulai memasang kuda-kuda bertarung miliknya, "Benar katamu dan sepertinya kau juga akan bernasif seperti orang tuamu, MATI!".

Naruto langsung shock mendengar kata-kata Nagamoto, Ia tak menyangka bahwa Nagamoto juga mengetahui tentangnya. Naruto yang tadinya shock kini menaikkan kepala dengan tegak

"Setidaknya aku bisa melanjutkan mimpi mereka berdua." Naruto berlari menuju Nagaoto begitupula sebaliknya. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Kunai sedangkan Nagamoto kembali mengeluarkan kedua pedang kegelapannya

**MEITON KENJUTSU : SHI NO DANSU**

Nagamoto mengayunkan kedua pedangnya bagaikan orang yang sedang menari dan Naruto berhasil menangkis bebera serangan milik Nagamoto. Naruto menderita luka sobekan disekujur tubuhnya membuat Ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan baik dikarenakan efek dari pedang kegelapan milik Nagamoto.

Nagamoto yang melihat sedikit celah langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke perut Naruto. Naruto menyadari serangan tersebut namun ketika ingin bergerak menghindarinya tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa tidak bisa digerakkan akibat dari luka disekujur tubuhnya.

CLAARRK

Pedang kegelapan menembus perut Naruto, darah segar langsung mengalir keluar dari luka tusukan tersebut, "Huakk!" Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Nagamoto mencabut pedang miliknya dan seketika Naruto langsung roboh berlutut sambil memegang luka tusukannya didepan Nagamoto. Hinata yang mengawasi pertarungan tersebut menggunakan _Byakugan_ langsung syok berat, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, air mata mulai mengalir deras dari mata _Amethyst_ miliknya. Seolah masih tidak percaya apa Ia lihat, Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sementara Nagamoto yang menyadari kedatangan Hinata hanya mengilang dari tempat itu.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Teriak Hinata sementara Naruto masih bergerak sama sekali, darah mulai bercucuran melewati sela-sela tangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Naruto roboh dan dengan sigap Hinata langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto lalu duduk sambil menempatkan Naruto di pangkuannya. Iris _Sapphire_ Naruto terlihat sendu bagaikan orang akan dijemput ajal. Tapi mana mungkin Naruto mati.

Air mata Hinata mengalir semakin deras menetes ke wajah Tan Naruto yang mulai pucat dari Sai, "_Gomen ne Hinata-chan._" Hinata membantu Naruto menekan luka tusukannya, "Bertahanlah, Naruto-_kun...Hikss...Hikss."_

Selang beberapa lama Tim Shikamaru akhirnya tiba di tempat mereka berdua. Terkejut setengah mati, shock begitulah gambaran dari wajah Tim Shikamaru melihat Naruto yang sedang berada dipangkuan Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura lalu melihat luka Naruto langsung meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya.

"Shikamaru, Sakura-chan, Sai, Ino...Huak." ucap Naruto lemah lalu kembali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sakura langsung membuka sarung tangan miliknya dan mengalirkan Chakra kehijauan pada luka Naruto.

"Sial, Chakra penyembuhanku tidak bekerja, lukanya tidak menutup." Sakura semakin memperbanyak aliran Chakra hijaunya, "Ini karena jutsu orang itu." Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Kau tak usah bicara dulu Naruto." Timpal Shikamaru, "Ino, coba tenangkanlah Hinata, Ia mungkin sangat tertekan melihat kondisi Naruto." Shikamaru menyambung kalimatnya

"Kumohon Naruto-_kun_...Hikss...hikss, Jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara lirih Hinata membuat Naruto menjadi semakin kesakitan baik itu tubuh maupun hatinya. Naruto sekuat tenaga menggerakkan tangan dan merangkul kepala Hinata lalu menempelkan dahi miliknya dan Hinata.

"A-aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Seluruh teman yang menyaksikan adegan ini pun tidak tahan hingga meneteskan air mata mereka. Sakura menghentikan aliran Chakra medicnya dan menghela nafas berat sambil menghapus keringat dan air matanya.

"Lukanya tidak bisa tertutup-" Sakura menggantungkan kaliamatnya membuat seluruh rekannya terkejut, "-Tetapi setidaknya aku berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya." Sambungan kalimat Sakura membuat seluruh rekan-rekanya yang tadi terkejut menjadi sedikit menghela nafas.

"I-Itu artinya Naruto-_kun.."_ Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Tapi kemungkinan Naruto bisa selamat sangat kecil, mengingat luka yang Ia derita sangat parah." Suasana kembali mencekam.

"Apa maksudmu!" Ucap Sai, Ino dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Semuanya bergantung kepada Naruto." Sakura lalu mengeluarkan peralatan pedisnya lalu membalut luka Naruto dengan perban.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari lokasi yang lebih aman untuk merawat luka Naruto." Ucap Sai diikuti anggukan teman-temannya

.

Sementara itu di sebuah gua yang sangat gelap sebuah cahaya putih mulai menerangi gua tersebut. Sosok Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina mulai muncul dari cahaya tersebut. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang Minato dan Kushina langsung bergegas menuju lokasi kapal tersebut.

"Kita harus cepat, Kushina-_chan_." Dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina dan mereka pun menghilang diikuti cahaya kuning milik sang Yondaime Hokage.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

#Sedikit Penjelasan dan arti Jutsu di chapter ini

**KINJUTSU : JINSEI NO FUGUKEN = **Kinjutsu : Mengembalikan kehiduapan

**MEITON = **Kekkei Genkai Kegelapan

**MEITON : MEIBASHIRA**Pilar Api Kegelapan**  
**

**MEITON : YAMI NO KENJUTSU = **Pedang Kegelapan **  
**

**FUIN JUTSU : SOSHI KENKEI = **Pemblokiran Pikiran **  
**

**MEITON : GOUKA MEKKYAKU = **Sembutan Api Besar mirip Jutsu Madara Tetapi beda dengan Amaterasu**  
**

**MEITON : DORYUHEKI =** Mirip Doton Kakashi Bedanya Dinding Ini Berwarna Hitam**  
**

**MEITON : SHIRUDO = **Tameng Kegelapan**  
**

**MEITON KENJUTSU : SHI NO DANSU : **Tarian Pedang Kegelapan**  
**

#Agak Norak cara mengartikannya.

* * *

**Maaf klo masih banyak Typo yang bertebaran, gak jelas, alur kecepatan DLL (Author Newbie).  
**

**Mohon Reviewnya Minna-san... **

**Salam Hangat dari Author**


	3. Naruto Revival Begin

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Belong To Kishimoto Sensei, Author hanya meminjamnya**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance - Family **(dimulai dari chapter ini)**  
**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, gak jelas, alur kecepetan dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

* * *

**Rescue World and Romantic Story  
.**

**Chapter 3 : Naruto Revival Begins **

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

* * *

Mereka kini berada di dalam ruangan. Naruto terbaring lemah di atas sebuah tempat tidur kecil, sementara yang lain sedang menikmati bekal makanan yang mereka bawa kecuali Hinata yang hanya memainkan sumpitnya. Rasa khawatir terus menghantui Hinata akan keadaan Naruto.

"Makanlah Hinata, kalau tidak kau juga akan sakit nantinya." Sakura membuyarkan rasa khawatir Hinata, "Baik, Sakura-_san_." Hinata tersenyum kecil ke Sakura walaupun senyuman itu palsu.

"Naruto itu kuat, ditambah lagi Kurama-_san _ada didalam tubuhnya, pasti Ia juga berusah menyembuhkan Naruto dari dalam." Jelas Sakura mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran Hinata. Sakura belum mengetahui tentang Fuinjutsu yang ditanamkan oleh Nagamoto pada Naruto

Keesokan harinya suasana masih seperti biasanya. Jika bukan Karena Ino yang menggunkan jutsunya, mereka mungkin tidak akan menpatkan makanan.

Hening.

"Aku akan berjaga diluar ruangan." Sai memecah keheningan, "Berhati-hatilah." Sai mengangguk pada Shikamaru dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

.

Sementara itu didesa Konoha tepatnya didalam ruangan Hokage, Kakashi dan beberapa _Jounin_ tampak bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke lokasi kapal tersebut. Tiba-tiba Izumo secara kasar membuka pintu ruangan membuat seluruh ruangan tersebut menjadi terkejut.

"Ada apa Izomu." Tanya salah satu _Jounin_, "Kalian tidak akan percaya siapa yang baru saja aku temui." Izumo ngos-ngosan setelah berlari dari gerbang menuju ke gedung Hokage. Lari bukannya Izumo bisa menggunakan Shunshin.

"Tenangkan dirimu Izumo, memangnya siapa yang kau temui." Kakashi berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Mereka pasti akan segera-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dua orang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut kaget dan tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat. Dua orang Pahalawan Konoha yang sudah gugur berada didepan mereka. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Yo-Yondaime Hokage-_sama_." Semuanya serentak minus Izumo dan Kakashi.

"Minata-_sensei, _Kushina_-san_." Kakashi membungkuk memberi hormat diikuti yang lainnya.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ini semua berkat sang dewa Shinobi, _Rikudō Sennin.__" Semua langsung terkejut kembali, "__Ri- Rikudō Sennin.__"_

"Ini benar-benar jutsu yang sangat hebat-_ttebane_." Kushina memperhatikan tubuh Minato dan dirinya, "Bahkan lebih hebat dari Edo Tensei." Sambung Minato

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Godaime-_sama_, ada yang harus aku laporkan." Minato memperhatikan sekekeling mencari sosok Tsunade

"Godaime-_sama _mengundurkan diri dan sekarang anda sedang berdiri didepan Rokudaime Hokage!" Mata Kushina dan Minato membulat. "Ja-jadi sekarang Kakashi yang menjabat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage." Kushina tersenyum ke arah Kakashi.

"Sekarang kedudukan kita sama Kakashi, _Sensei_ bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, _Sensei_." Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak, "Sebenarnya menjadi Hokage bukan karakterku, aku berharap Naruto dapat menggantikanku."

"Naruto!" Kushina sedikit terkejut lalu memegang kepalanya, "Apa jadinya desa nanti jika Naruto yang menjadi Hokage, dia itu sedikit BAKA!"

"Kau meragukan Naruto, Kushina-_chan_." Minato menatap heran Kushina, "Bukannya meragukan, aku cuman khawatir bagaimana keadaan desa nantinya."

"Semua orang pasti tidak meragukan Naruto, ia adalah Pahlawan di perang dunia ke 4 bersama Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bicaranya nanti saja kita sekarang dalam keadan gawat ada seseorang yang berniat jahat."

"Kami sudah mengetahuinya, sekarang kami sedang bersiap untuk menuju lokasi mereka."

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Ucap Minato, "Aku juga." Sambung Kushina.

"Sebaiknya Kushina-san menunggu di desa saja." Ucap Kakashi

"Tidak ada kata menolah, apa kau berani menolakk permintaanku, Kakashi." Kushina mengaktifkan mode Habanero, membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut menjadi merinding.

"Te-Tenang Kushina, apa kau tahu siapa yang kau ancam itu." Minato mencoba memenangkan Kushina, "Kau juga Minato, sudah lama aku tidak memukulmu." Kushina balik menatap Minato masih dengan Mode Habanero yang membuat seluruh tubuh Minato menjadi bergetar ketakutan

"Baiklah Kushina-san, anda boleh ikut." Ucap Kakashi dan membuat Kushina menonaktifkan mode Habanero miliknya.

"Sebaiknya anda memakai perlengkapan dulu, Kushina-san." Ucap salah satu Jounin.

"Tidak perlu, ayo kita berangkat." Sahut Kushina diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain kecuali Minato yang masih ketakutan akibat tatapan mematikan Kushina. Pakaian yang Kushina gunakan sama sewaktu bertemu dengan Naruto begitu pula Minato.

.

Hari kedua. Naruto belum juga menampakkan keadaan membaik kecuali luka sayatan kecil yang ada ditubuhnya yang sudah menghilang, aktivitas yangmereka lakukan hanya menunggu keadaan Naruto menjadi membaik dan sesekali Shikamaru dan Sai keluar dari rungan untuk mencari informasi. Setelah menyantap makan siang mereka, Hinata sedang duduk di samping kasur tempat Naruto berbaring, sesekali Hinata mengelus rambut kuning jabrik milik Naruto.

Hening.

"Uhukk...huuk." Sebuah suara terdengar dan memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Hinata langsung memeluk erat kepala Naruto setelah mendengar suara tersebut yang ternyata adalah suara Naruto.

"Aduh...Hati-hati Hinata-chan." Suara merintih sakit Naruto membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Cairan bening langsung membasihi pipi mulusnya. Semua rekan-rekannya langsung tersenyum melihat Naruto akhirnya sadar.

"A-Aku benar-benar takut ketika Naruto-kun sekarat dan bahkan mengira kau akan-..hikss..hikss." Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu menangis karena apa, sedih atau bahagia,

Naruto mencoba duduk secara perlahan agar lukanya tidak bertambah parah. Naruto lalu menghapus seluruh air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata dengan lembut, "Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjadi Hokage dan juga Istrimu." Naruto tersenyum sepenuh hati.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir saja, Naruto. "

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau terkena luka tusukan itu? Naruto." Tanya Sai

"Aku bertarung dengan seseorang, orang tersebut memilik bekas luka horizontal di pipi kanannya." Kata Naruto sambil mengingat tentang pertarungannya dengan Nagamoto.

"Tidak salah lagi! Orang itu adalah Nagamoto." Ucap Shikamaru dan membuat seluruh rekannya terkejut.

Naruto berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang membuat Ia sedikit kesakitan. Hinata langsung memegangi tubuh Naruto. "Jangan paksan dirimu, Naruto-kun. Lukamu masih belum sembuh total."

"Aku hampir lupa, mengapa proses penyembuhanmu yang cepat tidak berfungsi? Naruto." Sakura menatap luka Naruto.

"Bagamoto sialan itu menaruh, eh bukan! Mananamkan sesuatu pada kepalaku sehingga aku tidak bisa berhubungan dengan Kurama dan Bijuu lainnya."

"Itu pasti semacam Fuinjutsu yang memblok pikiran atau apalah itu." Kata Sai

Sementara itu didalam wadah pertemuan para Bijuu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa kita tidak bisa memanggil Naruto." Ucap Kurama

"Seseorang mungkin menggunakan Fuinjutsu pada Naruto." Sahut Matatabi

"Bagaimana dengan bocah Bee itu, apa mereka sudah tiba, Gyuki." Kurama menatap Gyuki sang ekor delapan alias Hachibi.

"Mereka hampir tiba dipantai, sekitar dua jam lagi." Jawab Gyuki

"Saat ini Naruto membutuh segala macam bantuan mengingat kita tidak bisa membantunya." Ucap Gobi a.k.a Kokuo

Kembali keruangan Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan lukanya? Sakura." Tanya Ino.

"Warna hitam disekitar lukanya mulai menghilang, itu berarti aku sekarang bisa menutup lukanya. " jawab Sakura lalu menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas luka Naruto dan Chakra kehijauan mulai keluar.

Sementara itu di ruang Nagomoto beberapa anggotanya tampak bersiap-siap melakukan sesuatu.

"Mulai rangkaian pengisian peluru meriannya." Orang yang duduk didepan sebuah monitor mulai menekan beberapa tombol. Lampu berwarna kemerahan mulai berkedip diantara dua monitor.

"Pengisiannya telah selesai tuan." Nagomoto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, "Mari kita kejutkan dunia Shinobi yang dikatakan telah damai ini."

Beberapa bagian kapal mulai bergetar, ruangan Naruto dan timnya pun mulai merasakan getaran ini. Sementara di bibir pantai rombongan Raikage telah tiba. Mereka mulai terkejut ketika lubang meriam kapal Nagamoto mulai mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Bee! Bersiaplah." Raikage berbalik ke arah Killer Bee.

"Serahkan padaku, Bagayaro, Konoyaro." Bee berbicar sambil mengerap. "WEEE!." Bee mulai bertransformasi menjadi Hachibi.

Hachibi melompat ke lautan dan mulai mengupulkan Chakra didepan mulutnya, Chakra tersebut membentuk sebuah Bijudama yang lumayan besar sementar lubang meriam Nagamoto semakin terang.

"Tembak!" Perintah Nagamoto dan salah satu anggotanya menekan sebuah tombol.

BURSH. Suara tembakan meriam membuat kapal miliknya bergetar hebat.

**BIJUDAMA**

Sebuah laser berwarna putih keluar dari meriam Nagamoto bersamaan dengan itu Hachibi juga melancarkan Bijudama miliknya

BOOM

Kedua serangan tersebut beradu membuat area disekitar bergetar, menciptakan ombak besar dilaut dan burung-burung disekitar area tersebut beterbangan. Hembusan angin yang cukup besar menerpah rombongan Raikage. Untung saja Hachibi langsung melindungi mereka sehingga mereka hanya sedikit terkena dampaknya.

Rombongan Hokage dan Minato terkejut melihat hal tersebut. Mereka sekarang mendekati lokasi.

"Apa itu!" Kushina terkejut, "Itu pasti meriamnya." Sambung Kakashi

"Kita harus bergegas." Ucap Minato dibalas anggukan oleh yang lainnya.

Mereka mempercepat kecepatan mereka menggunkan Chakra Boost.

"Sensei, Anda duluan saja menggunkan Hiraishin. Naruto pasti membawa kunai anda." Ujar Kakashi.

"Kau benar juga, Kakashi." Minato lalu menghilang diikuti kilatan kuning meninggalkan Kushina dan yang lain.

Ditempat Naruto. Ia sedang disembuhkan oleh Sakura, Chakra medic milik Sakura mulai bekerja setelah bercak hitam disekitar Naruto mulai menghilang.

**SHŌSEN JUTSU**

Sakura memperbanyak aliran Chakra miliknya sehingga luka Naruto menutup secara perlahan dan akhirnya hilang.

"Dan untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuhmu aku akan melakukan ini." Sakura membuat sebuah Handseal.

**SŌZŌ SAISEI**

Naruto merasa kondisi tubuhnya pulih kembali kecuali _Fuinjutsu _yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Naruto mulai berdiri dan sebuah Kilatan kuning diikuti Minato mucul di depannya.

"Yo-Yondaime Hokage." Ino dan Shikamaru terkejut sementara Sakura dan Hinata yang mendengar perkataan mereka berdua langsung membalik badan dan terkejut.

"Tou-_chan_, Apa kau di-". Naruto menggantung kalimat dan memperhatikan Minato . Mulai dari mata hingga kulitnya, "Ini bukan Edo Tensei, melain tehnik yang hampir mirip dengan _Rinnne Tensei_."

"Yaitu _Kinjutsu : Jinsei No Fuguken _yang berarti mengembalikan kehidupan." Minato tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan apa tujuan Ia dan Kushina dihidupkan kembali.

"Ja-jadi, Kaa-_chan _juga hidup kembali." Naruto semakin terkejut setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Minato dan langsung memeluknya. "Akhirnya aku bisa hidup dengan kalian, Tou -_chan, _Kaa -_chan._" Naruto mulai meneteskan air mata dan teman-temannya yang ikur melihat kebagahiann Naruto ikut tersenyum. Tetapi kenapa Shikamaru dan Ino tidak merindukan ayahnya, cuman Author yang tau.

"Maaf menyela acara keluarga anda Yondaime-_sama_, Naruto. Tetapi kita sedang berada di situasi genting." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "Shikamaru benar." Naruto mengahapus air matanya lalu memasang wajah serius

"Aku punya permintaan, Tou-_chan_." Naruto berbalik dan menunjuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Bisakah Tou-_chan _melepaskan _Fuinjutsu _yang ada dikepalaku."

"Aku jadi tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kurama dan Bijuu lainnya." Minato mengepalkan tangannya dan membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Ia mengetahui _Fuinjutsu _ini.

**FUNI JUTSU : SOSHI KENKEI KAI**

Cahaya putih mulai menampakkan segel _Fuinjutsu _milik Nagamoto dan mulai menghilang. Naruto langsung masuk ke wadah pertemuan para _Bijuu_

"_Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Naruto_." Ucap Kurama

"Nanti saja berbicaranya, Isobu akan membutuhkan bantuanmu tapi bukan sekarang." Naruto menghadap Sanbi a.k.a Isobu.

"_Apa itu Naruto, coba sebutkan_."

"Aku akan memanggilmu lewat _Kuchiyose, _untuk membantuku mengingat kau sangat hebat jika berada di air."

"_Aku mengerti!_" Naruto pun meninggalkan wadah pertemuan _Bijuu _dan kembali ke dunianya.

"Ayo berangkat!" Ucap Minato dan dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Aku akan menjelaskan rencananya tapi terlebih dahulu hentikan langkah kalian." Minato menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Aku dan Naruto akan pergi mencari dan bertarung melawannya Nagamoto, sementara kalian urus semua anak buahnya, mengerti?" Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto, kau tidak setuju dengan rencananya." Minato menatap Naruto.

"Aku setuju dengan rencananya, tapi Hinata-_chan_ harus ikut dengan kita."

"Aku tidak ingin Ia terluka." Minato menatap heran Naruto. "_Kenapa Naruto tidak menginginkan gadis cantik ini terluka._" Minato berblaik menatap Hinata.

"Yondaime-_sama_ pasti belum mengetahuinya ya?" Ujar Shikamaru. "Mengetahui apa?" Tanya Minato.

"Sebentar lagi Hinata akan menjadi menantu anda, selamat Yondaime-_sama_!" Minato menjadi bingung. Ia mulai memutar otak jeniusnya mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru.

"MERTUA! Itu artinya Naruto akan menikah dengan Ia." Minato baru sadar dan menatap Hinata yang sedah merona sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Nanti saja membicarakannya Tou-_chan_, bagaimana apa Hinata akan ikut dengan kita."

"Resiko ia terluka lebih besar jika bersama kita Naruto."

"Oke-Oke." Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah aku punya rencana."

"Apa itu Naruto." Tanya Minato sementara Naruto sudah membuat sebuah _Handseal _andalannya.

**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Naruto mengeluarkan satu bunshin.

"Kau lindungi Hinata, dan satu lagi ketika tugas kalian sudah selesai pergilah ke pinggir kapal ini."

"Dan keluarkan Isobu menggunkan _kuchiyose_, kau mengerti." Bunshin Naruto mengangguk paham

"Aku akan memberitahu Isobu apa yang akan Ia lakukan." Naruto menyambung kalimatnya.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Mereka pun melanjutkan langkah mereka. Kini mereka menyusuri lobi demi lobi kapal tersebut sambil berlari. Hinata mengaktifkan _Byukugan _miliknya untuk mencari keberadaan Nagamoto.

Mereka kini tiba di sebuah pertigaan.

"Naruto -_kun,_ kita berpisah berpencar disini. Lokasi Nagamoto berada disebuah tuangan besar, kalian mengambil sebelah kanan sementara kami mengambil sebaliknya." Hinata menjelaskan semua dan setelah mengerti mereka akhirnya berangkat melalui jalan masing-masing.

"Berhati-hatilah!" teriak Naruto.

.

Di suatu tempat dekat dengan lokasi pertempuran tampak seorang pria berambut Raven Hitam dengan sebuah ikat kepala pada dahinya. Ia mengenakan sebuah jubah yang agak kusam sedang berjalan.

**SOMEONE POV**

"Apa yang terjadi disana, aku merakan banyak sekali tekanan Chakra." Ucapku sambil mempercepat gerakannku.

"Apa ada musuh yang kuat lagi."

Salah satu dari Chakra tersebut aku kenal dan satu orang lagi Chakranya hampir setara dengan _Bijuu._ Aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku menuju ke sana.

**NORMAL POV**

"Hokage, akhirnya kalian tiba juga." Raikage menengoh ke arah rombongan Kakashi dan terkejut melihat Uzumaki Kushina hidup kembali.

"Uzumaki Kushina, _Junchuriki_ sebelum sang Pahlawan." Ucap _Jounin _Komugakure tidak percaya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Kakashi mulai menjelaskan secara detai sementara yang lainnya terkejut setelah Kakashi menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan disini-_ttebane._"

"Seperti yang anda lihata sendiri." Raikage menunjuk area sekitar mereka yang sudah porak-poranda.

"Kekuatan meriam itu benar-benar setara dengan _Bijuudama_.".

"Yo...Untung ada aku disini, Bagayaro Konoyaro." Killer Bee dalam mode Hachibi dengan Rap anehnya

Kita menuju ke Naruto dan Minato. Mereka kini menyusuri lobi demi lobi sesuai perkataan calon Istri dan Menantu mereka.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa Naruto." Minato tersenyum ke Naruto sambil berlari dan dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto.

"Kau telihat tampan dengan gaya rambut tersebut (The Last Movie) dan Ia juga sangat cantik."

"Kushina pasti akan sangat bahagia mengetahui hal ini."

"Baiklah Naruto, aku akan menjelaskan apa kekuatan dan kelamahan dari Nagamoto sewaktu bertarung dulu, kuharap masih berlaku sampai sekarang..." Minato mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai Nagamoto.

"Kau mengerti." Naruto mengangguk paham. Tumben Naruto cepat paham mengingat otak Naruto itu sedikit lemot.

**~~ TBC ~~  
**

* * *

**#YOSH..!**

**INI LANJUTANNYA MINNA-SAN. SELAMAT MENIKMATI...**

**DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA...**

**MOHON MAAF APABILA MASIH BAnYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN DAN KESALAHAN LAINNYA...**

**SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR...**


	4. Battle Begin

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto Belong To Kishimoto Sensei, Author hanya meminjamnya**

**Genre : Adventure - Romance - Family**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, rada-rada GaJe, alur kecepetan dan masih banyak yang lainnya.**

* * *

**Rescue World and Romantic Story  
.**

**Chapter 4 : Battle Begin and Sasuke Enter The Battlefield**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

* * *

Naruto dan Minato semakin mempercepat larinya menyusuri lorong demi lorong yang bergetar karena Nagamoto terus menerus menembakkan meriam miliknya.

Sementara di laut Hachibi terus bertahan menghalau tembakan meriam kapal Nagamoto.

**BIJUUDAMA**

BOOM!

Tembakan meriam Nagamoto dan _Bijuudama _milik Hachibi beradu hingga menimbulkan getaran di area tersebut dan laut menjadi bergemuruh

"_Kuso, tembakannya datang terus menerus menerus kalau begini-_" Ucap Gyuki didalm Mindscapenya bersama Bee

"Bertahanlah Hattsan." Bee memberi semangat Gyuki didalam Mindscape mereka.

"_Bee, Chakraku semakin menipis kalau seperti ini kita akan kehabisan nantinya._"

"Jika kau kehabisan Chakra, desa dan tempat yang terkena meriam itu akan hancur."

"_Aku akan menghubungi Naruto di wadah pertemuan kami_." Ucap Gyuki lalu berpindah pada wadah pertemuan para _Bijuu_ dan Naruto.

Wadah pertemuan para _Bijuu _dan Naruto.

"_Ada apa? kerbau bertanduk satu_." Kurama menyapa Gyuki yang tiba-tiba muncul

"_Diam kau! Bola bulu, cepat panggil Naruto._" Gyuki menatap tajam Kurama.

Selang beberapa saat Naruto muncul di wadah pertemuan mereka.

"Ada apa, _Hattsan_?" Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Gyuki

"_Kau harus segera menemukan Nagamoto dan mengalahkannya. Ia terus-terusan menembakan meriamnya._" Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Gyuki.

"_Aku dan Bee sekuat tenaga menghalangi tembakan meriam tersebut. Dan sebentar lagi aku akan kehabisan Chakra._"

"Aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Kurama, "Aku akan menggunkan mode Bijuu, Kurama." Kurama mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto kembali dari wadah pertemuan _Bijuu_ dan langsung mengaktifkan Mode Kurama membuat Minato terkejut.

"Simpan Chakramu Naruto, kita sebentar lagi sampai." Minato menoleh ke arah Naruto sambil berlari.

Mereka teru berlari hingga tiba di depan pintu besi dengan lambang Uzumaki di bagian tengah pintu tersebut. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat lambang Uzumaki pada pintu tersebut. Naruto sedikit berpikir apakah Nagamoto itu juga seorang Uzumaki.

"Tou-_chan, _apa kau tahu mengenai hal ini." Minato sedikit menggeleng.

"Apa Nagamoto juga seorang Uzumaki?" Tanya Naruto pada Minato.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, sewaktu aku bertarung dengannya dulu ia tidak mengatakannya."

Naruto kembali mengingat perkataan Nagamoto mengenai _Kekkei Genkei_ miliknya. Nagamoto mengatakan bahwa Ia menemukan gulungan _Kekkei Genkei _itu ia temukan di reruntuhan Kuil Uzumaki.

* * *

Sekarang pertempuran antara anak buah Nagamoto dan Tim Shikamaru dimulai di dek kapal. Suara pukulan, kunai yang saling menghantam dan jeritan orang yang terluka terdengar. Shikamaru mulai membuat sebuah _Handseal_

**KAGE NUI NO JUTSU**

Bayangan tubuh Shikamaru mulai memanjang dan terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Shikamaru mulai merubah _Handseal_ miliknya, bayangan tersebut muncul dari dalam tanah dan menyerang musuh didepannya.

Shikamaru yang sedang menyerang musuhnya sambil berjongkok tidak menyadari bahwa lima musuh berada dibelakang yang masing-masing dari mereka melompat dan bersiap menyerang Shikamaru.

"Dapat kau!" ucap Salah satu dari mereka yang sudah beberapa meter dari Shikamaru dan siap untuk menebasnya. Sai yang menyadari Shikamaru dalam bahaya langsung mengeluarkan gulungan kosong dan mulai menggambar lalu membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**NINPOU : CHOJU GIGA**

Lima Harimau tinta muncul dan melompat ke arah lima musuh dibelakang Shikamaru. Satu per satu harimau menerjang musuhnya hingga terlempar beberapa meter. Shikamaru langsung meneloh ke arah belakang dan mengehela nafas.

"Jumlah mereka terus bertambah." Shikamaru berdengus lalu merapatkan _Handseal_ miliknya dan puluhan musuh langsung terkena sulur-sulur bayangan Shikamaru hingga menembus badan mereka.

Sementara dijauh dari tempat Shikamaru tampak Hinata dan Bunshin Naruto sedang bertarung melawan musuh yang mengepung. Hinata menyerang menggunakan _Jyuken_ sementara Bunshin Naruto memegang sebuah kunai sambil menyerang seluruh musuh yang berada didepannya.

Hinata dan Bunshin Naruto mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggung mereka saling bertabrakan. Meraka saling melindungi bagian belakang mereka membuat seluruh beberapa musuhnya menghentikan serangn.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Hinata-_sama_." Bunshin Naruto menambahkan embel-embel _sama_ mengingat Ia hanyalah Bunshin.

Sakura dan Ino tak kalah sibuknya menyerang musuh-musuh mereka menggunkan _Taijutsu_. Mereka berniat menghemat Chakra mereka mengingat banyaknya musuh yang mereka hadapi.

Suara pukulan, tendangan dan sabetan kunai menghiasi jalannya pertarungan. Sakura lalu melompat ke udara dan memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk menjauh.

"SHANNAROO!"

Sakura menghempas tendangan ke lantai membuat lantai besi tersebut retak dan membuat seluruh musuh yang berada disana terhempas oleh serangan Sakura.

Pertempuran mulai masuk ke titik puncak. Tim Shikamaru mulai kehabisan Chakra dan Ide dari Shikamaru itu sendiri. Mereka berkumpul di satu titik agar memudahkan pertahanan mereka dari musuh. Selang beberapa lama Temari dan Pasukan bantuan dari Konoha, Suna dan Kumo muncul dari pinggir dek kapal Nagamoto.

Shikamaru langsung mendapatkan sebuah Ide langsung mendatangi Sai untuk membuat sebuah burung yang dapat mengangkut mereka, Sai mengerti mengenai rencana tersebut langsung mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar dan mulai menggambar sebuah burung lalu membuat sebuah_ Handseal_.

**NINPOU : CHOJŪ GIGA**

Tiga burung yang cukup besar muncul di depan mereka dan tanpa berpikir panjang mereka langsung naik ke burung tersebut. Hinata bersama Bunshin Naruto, Sakura bersama Ino dan Shikamaru bersama Sai. Tetapi beberapa musuh langsung melempari mereka dengan sebuah Kunai, sementara Tim Shikamaru juga melempar Kunai dan berhasil menangkis kunai lemaparan musuh mereka, namun sebuah Kunai lolos dari lemparan mereka dan mengarah pada Hinata.

Bunshin Naruto yang menyadari kunai tersebut langsung melompat ke kunai tersebut dan menamcap di tubuhnya lalu menghilang. Naruto langsung merasakan Bunshin miliknya telah hilang dan pengalaman yang dialami oleh Bunshin tersebut langsung diketahui oleh Naruto.

"_Sial, Rencananya jadi terjanggu." _Desah Naruto.

Kembali ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu berteriak pada Temari, Temari mengangguk paham apa yang diinginkan Shikamaru langsung mengibaskan kipas besar miliknya.

**KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU**

Temari memanipulasi sebuah angin dari kipas besarnya dan menyapu bersih semua musuhnya, pisau-pisau angin menyayat seluruh musuhnya dan langsung terkapar. Sementara Tim Shikamaru terhindar dari Jutsu Temari karena mereka diterbangkan oleh Burung milik Sai dan mendarat di antara para Shinobi Bantuan.

"Kalian istirahatlah dan serahkan pada kami." Ucap Temari dan dibalas anggukan oleh Shikamaru dan lainnya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Temari langsung memberikan komando untuk menyerang.

Seluruh pasukan bantuan langsung berlari ke arah sisa anak buah Nagamoto dan pertempuran pun berlanjut. Kunai beterbangan dan pukulan saling beradu pun tak teralakkan.

* * *

Kita menuju ke bibir pantai dimana Hachibi kini sudah kehabisan Chakra dan menghilang mengisahkan Bee yang sudah tertunduk lelah sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Sial, bagaimana ini?" Kakashi memasang wajah khawatir mengingat jika meriam itu kembali menembak tak ada lagi yang akan menangkisnya.

Dan benar saja, cahaya putih kembali muncul pada meriam tersebut dan langsung menembak ke arah mereka. "Selesailah sudah." Kakashi memasng wajah yang sangat gelisah.

DUAR

Laser putih langsung mengarah ke mereka, namun mereka semua terkejut ketika melihat sebuah _Susano'o_ sempurna milik Sasuke terbang sambil bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya menuju ke arah laser tersebut.

BOOM

_Susano'o _Sempurna Sasuke menebaskan pedang miliknya dan diarah ke arah langit membuat laser tersebut berubah arah ke langit dan meledak.

"Siapa itu." Ucap Seorang _Jounin_ Komu terkejut.

"_Susano'o _itu, Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi tercengan melihat hal itu.

Setelah itu _Susano'o _milik Sasuke terbang menuju kapal tersebut dan menghilang sebelum Ia mendarat di dek kapal tersebut. Sementara itu Sakura yang masih mengobati sedikit luka yang diderita Shikamaru terkejut ketika tangan _Susano'o _Sasuke melindungi bagian belakang tubuhnya dari sebuah pedang yang diarahkan seorang musuh yang menyelinap dibelakangnya.

"Apa ini?" Musuh tersebut terkejut meliaht pedangya patah akibat kerasnya _Susano'o_ Sasuke.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melukainya jika aku ada disini." Sasuke manatap dingin yang membuat orang tersebut lari ketakutan.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura yang mengobati luka Shikamaru dan dilindungi _Susano'o_ Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Sasuke!" Rekan setim Sakura terkejut melihat kemunculan Sasuke.

"Penampilanmu buruk sekali." Shikamaru sedikit mengejek penampilan Sasuke yang terlihat kacau karena ikat kepala dan jubah yang sedikit lusuh.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Membuat semuanya _Sweatdrop_

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Jabrik-_teme _itu?" Sasuke memperhatikan sekeliling mencari sosok jabrik sahabatnya, "Aku tidak melihat dan mendeteksi Chakranya di sekitar ini." Sasuke menyambung kalimatnya.

"Ia sedang bertarung dengan seseorang tidak tahu diaman lokasinya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus singkat, "Apa tidak ada jawaban yang lain dari kau Sasuke, selain 'Hn'."

"Hm." Semua terjatuh dengan kasar kebelakang

.

* * *

Kita menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Minato yang masih berada di balik pintu rungan milik Nagamoto. Setelah memantapkan diri akhirnya Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan Mode Kurama membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung disambut dengn tendangan dari salah saeorang anak buah Nagamoto, namun dengan sigap Naruto menghindari serangan tersebut dengan menunduk. Melihat hal tersebut Minato langsung menyerang setelah membungkuk.

PLAKK

Tendangan kaki kanan Minato mendarat di kepala orang yang menyerang Naruto. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, dari arah samping mereka anak buah Nagamoto yang lain berlari ke arah mereke dan bersiap melancarkan pukulan, dengan insting yang hebat Naruto langsung memegang kaki Minato yang masih dalam keadaan terangkat horizontal diatasnya dan berayun ke atas. (mirip senam yang dilakuin sambil bergantung atau apalah namanya...)

DUKK

Naruto menghantamkan kedua kakinya di bagian kepal atas anak buah Nagamoto. Bagian wajah orang tersebut menghantam tanah dan langsung tak sadarkan diri. Naruto lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kaki ayahnya dan membuat _Handseal_.

**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Satu Bunshin Naruto muncul sambil memegang kaki Naruto dan langsung melemparkan tubuh Naruto ke arah Nagamoto yang sedang duduk di tempat duduk kesayangannya tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun walaupun meliaht Minato yang hidup kembali, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung memberikan pukulan ke Nagamoto dan

POOTF

Nagamoto menghilang setelah terkena pukulan Naruto dan muncul di atas Naruto sambli membuat sebuah _Handseal_. Minato yang menyadari anaknya dalam bahaya langsung melempar kunai bermata tiganya ke arah Nagamoto.

"Cih! Jangan harap aku tidak mengetahui apa yang akan kau lakukan,_Kiiroi Senkō_." Nagamoto melepaskan _Handseal _yang Ia buat dan memegang Jubah mode Kurama milik Naruto. Ia bermaksud menjadikan tubuh Naruto sebagai tameng.

Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ia ketika Naruto yang ia pegang ternyata Bunshin berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan menghilang. Ia lalu menatap Minato yang menyentuh tubuh Naruto. Ternyata oh ternyata, Minato menukar Naruto dan Bunshinnya ketika Nagamoto fokus pada kunai Minato.

"Berhasil! Tou-_chan_." Naruto nyengir dengan sebuah _Rasengan _ditangannya.

Kunai Minato kini hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari Nagamoto. Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul di depan Nagamoto dan mengahantamkan _Rasengan _pada perut Nagamoto yang masih melayang.

**RASENGAN**

Nagamoto langsung terhempas ke udara setelah terkena _Rasengan _Naruto, belum cukup sampai disitu Naruto lalu melempar kunai Minato yang Ia tangakap dan melemparnya melewati tubuh Nagamoto. Kilat kuning muncul di tempat Minato dan Ia pun langsung menghilang. Dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah kilat kuning muncul di belakang Nagamoto setelah kunai bercabang tiga tersebut melewati Nagamoto

**RASENGAN**

Untuk kedua kalinya Nagamoto dihantam oleh _Rasengan _oleh duo _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō. _Tubuhnya yang tadi terbang ke atas kini jatuh dan menghantam lantai besi dengan keras.

Minato mendarat dengan sempurna di samping Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan tempat Nagamoto terjatuh untuk memastikan apa serangan mereka berhasil. Debu yang beterbangan mulai perlahan menghilang.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat Nagamoto berdiri di tengah debu yang beterbangan, baju yang kenakan compang-camping akbita serangan duo Duren. Di perut dan punggungnya tampak dua lubang dari _Rasengan._

"Minato aku sudah mengetahui mengapa kau hidup kembali, kau dikirim untuk membantu anakmu agar dapat mengalahkanku." Nagamoto menarik bajunya hingga lepas secara kasar dari tubuhnya menyisahkan celana panjang ketat mirip Legin dan dua Knee Pad di lututnya.

Luka Nagamoto diselubungi cahaya hitam kegelapan dan perlahan menutup. Setelah menutup sempurna tampaklah sebuah bekas jahitan horizontal yang cukup panjang.

"Kau pasti ingat dengan luka ini? Minato." Nagamoto menunjuk bekas jahitan yang ada diperutnya .

"Dan sekarang aku bisa meregenarasi tubuhku tanpa melakukan segel maupun melalu bunshin." Minato terkejut mendengar hal itu.

FLAHSBACK

"Naruto, apa kau sudah melihat kekuatan Nagamoto?" Tanya Minato dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Ia dapat memanipulasi sebuah benda hitam yang Ia sebut kegelapan dunia ini."

"Kekuatannya bukan cuman itu." Minato menghela nafas sejenak, "Apa kau berhasil melukainya.

"Aku hanya berhasil mendaratkan serangan kecil ke tubuhnya."

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak mengetahuinya." Minato berpikir sejenak.

"Sebenarnya kekuatan sebenarnya dari _Kekkei Genkai _miliknya adalah dapat meregenerasi tubuhnya menggunkan kekuatan miliknya atau apa namanya itu?" Minato sejenak mengingat-ngingat, "Kegelapan." Sambung Naruto.

"Ya itu yang kumaksud, tapi disitulah letak salah satu kelemahannya." Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Sebelum memulai pertarungan, Ia pasti mempersiapkan beberapa Bunshin untuk mengumpulkan kegelapan di dunia ini." Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Saat ia menderita luka, pasti Ia akan memanggil Bunshin miliknya lalu berubah menjadi benda hitam akan masuk ke tubuhnya sehingga luka yang ia derita pasti akan sembuh dengan sekejap."

"Itu mirip dengan metodeku dalam menggunakan _Sage Mode_." Naruto menyerocos perkataan ayahnya.

"Dan dari kegelapan Bunshin itulah Ia dapat menciptakan sesuatu dari benda hitamnya." Tambah Minato dan langsung mengingat Naruto akan pertarungannya dengan Nagamoto yang pertama.

"Tapi sewaktu aku bertarung dengannya, aku tidak melihat dia mengeluarkan Bunshin." Minato sedikit terkejut yang membuat Ia menjadi berspekulasi bahwa Nagamoto sudah menyempurnakan _Kekkei Genkei_-nya.

"Dia hanya membuat sebuah _Handseal_ dan benda hitam atau-"

"Kegelapan." Sambung Minato. Apa mereke berdua pikun kenapa cepat sekali melupakan kekuatan Nagamoto, "Iya! Kegelapan muncul dan memanipulasinya."

"Jadi ia sudah menyempurnakannya, ini jadi gawat. Hanya itu yang aku ketahui tentang _Kekkei Genkei_ miliknya."

"Pantas saja tekanan dan jumlah Chakranya setara dengan _Bijuu._" Ucap Naruto, "Kita harus berhati-hati, Naruto."

FLASHBACK OFF

"Kau terkejut? Minato." Nagamoto menatap tajam Minato sementara Naruto cuman menggeram sedikit.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto dan menunjuk Nagamoto yang hanya tersenyum psikopat mendengar perkataan Naruto, "Apa penting hal itu." Nagamoto menatap lambang Uzumaki yang ada di lengan baju Naruto.

"Aku akan memberitahumu setelah mengalahkan anak buahku yang ada diiruangan ini." Mendengar hal tersebut Naruto dan Minato langsung menghilang dan 5 detik kemudian kembali ke tempat mereka semula.

"Sudah selesai." Bersamaan dengan hal itu ke 6 anak buah Nagamoto yang berada di ruangan tersebut langsung tumbang diserang oleh Duo _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō _menggunkan _Hiraishin._

"Baiklah aku akan memberitahu kalian mengenai diriku yang sebenarnya." Nagamoto berjalan menuju tempat duduk miliknya dan merilekskan tubuh atletis miliknya yang dihiasi bekas jahitan.

"Namaku yang sebenarnya adalah-" Nagamoto menggantung kalimat dan membuka kain yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya. Rambut merah spike langsung terlihat dan membuat Naruto dan Minato terkejut bukan main, "Uzumaki Nagamoto." Ia menyucapkan sembil memberikan penekana yang pada kedua katanya.

"Ja-jadi itu lambang di pintu itu benar, kau adalah seorang Uzumaki." Minato sangat terkejut mengingat cerita yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa Klan dan Desa Uzumaki dimusnahkan dan hanya beberapa yang selamat.

"Jadi, kau juga selamat dari pemusnahan klan Uzumaki." Tanya Naruto masih terkejut.

"Kau sudah tau mengenai diriku, bisa kita mulai pertarungan yang sebenarnya." Nagamoto dikelilingi aura kehitaman yang membuat seluruh ruangan tersebut terasa sangat menakutkan.

"Naruto bersiap-siap dan tingkatkan kewaspadaanmu." Naruto mengangguk dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kunai begitupula Minato yang mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga miliknya.

Nagamoto membentuk sebuah _Handseal _yang panjang dan rumit membuat Naruto dan Minato semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

**MEITON : BURAKKUGĒTO**

Cahaya hitam dalam jumlah banyak terserap oleh Nagamoto yang dan langsung menyelubungi dirinya (Chakra hitam mirip dengan Zabusa sewaktu PD 4)membuat Naruto merinding hebat karena merasakan Kegelapan dan Kebencian dideteksi melalui Mode Kurama.

"_Kau merasakanny, Naruto?_" Ucap Kurama dari dalam Mindscape. Dan Naruto mengangguk dan merinding. Sementara Nagamoto membentuk sebuah _Handseal_ dengan cepat.

**MEITON : RYUUME TODOROKI**

Seekor Naga hitam yang terbuat dari kegelapan muncul dari tubuh Nagamoto dan langsung mengarah ke Naruto dan Minato. Dengan sigap Minato langsung melemparkan kunai miliknya ke langit-lamgit ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto menyinkir dari tempat itu." Ucap Minato dan muncul kilatan kuning. Minato berpindah ke kunai yang ia lemparkan ke langit-langit sementara Naruto hanya melompat ke samping kanan tepat sebelum Naga itu menerkamnya.

"Aku tak membiarkan kalian lolos." Nagamoto sedikit mengubah _Handseal_-nya dan membuat Naga tersebut terbelah menjadi dua. Satu menuju ke arah Minato sementara yang satunya mengincar Naruto.

Minato yang sedang berada di atas langit-langit langsung membuat sebuah _Rasengan _dan melompat menuju ke arah Naga yang mengincarnya.

**RASENGAN**

Serangan Minato mengenai sasaran dan membuat Naga tersebut mengaung lalu menghilang, sementara Naruto hanya menghindari serangan Naga tersebut. Melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya.

"Ada apa bocah Orange, mengapa hanya menghindar?" Naruto geram dengan perkataan Nagamoto langsung berhenti melompat dan membuat sebuah tangan yang seuukuran Naga tersebut dari Mode Kurama.

BUAGH. (maaf kurang ahli membuat SFX)

Tangan Mode Kurama Naruto yang besar beradu dengan Naga milik Nagomoto. Serangan Naruto berhasil membuat Naga tersebut jadi hancur. Tangan Naruto kembali seperti semula dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto ketika Nagamoto melompat ke arahnya dan membuat sebuah _Handseal_.

**MEITON : DAIGEKI NO YAMI**

Tangan kanan Nagamoto tiba-tiba merubah menjadi hitam akibat dari berkumpulnya Kegelapan. Dan melancarkan pukulan tangan kanan yang mematikan tetapi Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti Kilatan Kuning dan muncul di atas langit-langit tempat kunai Minato.

"Aku lupa kalau kau juga bisa menggunakan _Hiraishin_." Ucap Nagamoto dan langsung terkejut karena kunai Minato tiba-tiba melesat di depan matanya, "Cih!, sial." Nagamoto hanya mendengus pasrah karena Minato sudah ada di depannya dan sebuah bola Chakra berada di tangan kanannya.

**RASENGAN**

Nagamoto langsung terhempas oleh serangan Minato dan belum sempat mendarat, ternyata Naruto sudah menunggunya dan bersiap melancarkan serangan. Naruto menonaktifkan Mode Kurama lalu sedikit memundurkan kaki kanannya kebelakang dan

BUAGH

Naruto menendang tubuh Nagamoto hingga terpental ke udara dan Naruto langsung membentuk _Handseal _andalannya.

**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Tujuh Bunshin Naruto muncul, tubuh Nagamoto yang masih terpental ke udara langsung didahului oleh Naruto dan menunggu di atas.

"NA-" Satu Bunshin Naruto menendang perut Nagamoto, "RU-" Teriak dua Bunshin Naruto langsung menyambung serangan dengan tendangan, "TO!" Teriak empat Bunshin Naruto menutup serangan dari bawah dan ternyata Naruto yang asli sudah menunggu di atas dengan _Rasengan _di tangannya.

"RENGAN." Teriak Naruto sambil melancarkan _Rasengan _miliknya yang membuat Nagamoto langsung terhempas ke tanah untuk kedua kalinya dengan Jutsu yang sama.

Minato yang melihat kombinasi serangan Naruto hanya terkagum-kagum, "_Serangan kombinasi yang hebat, Naruto_." Batin Minato sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana rasanya-_ttebayo_." Naruto berteriak sambil mengeluarkan _trademark_ andalannya. Sementara di dalam kepulan debu Nagatomo hanya menderita luka di punggungnya, setelah regerasinya selesai ia langsung membuat sebuah _Handseal_ lalu berteriak.

**MEITON : BURAKKUTAIGĀ GŌON**

Mendengar teriakan Nagamoto, Naruto langsung membentuk _Handseal _andalannya kembali.

**KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU**

Seekor macan hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari kepulan debu yang mengarah pada Naruto dan Bunshinnya, dengan sigap Bunshinnya langsung menarik Naruto dan melemparnya ke samping kiri untuk menghindari serangan Nagamoto yang hanya mengenai langit-langit.

"_Tapi kadang-kadang ia juga bodoh. Kenapa ia tidak menggunkan Hiraishin saja._" Minato bergumam sambil menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto yang angin-anginan, kadang pintar kadang bodoh.

"Hoii Naruto, kenapa kau tidak menggunkan _Hiraishin_." Naruto membulatkan mata dan selang beberapa menit sambil terbang atau melayang menuju ke Minato langsung memukul telapak tangannya. "Benar juga!" Minato langsung _sweatdrop _melihat kebodohan Naruto.

Sesampainya di tempat Minato,.

"Tou-_chan_, serangan-serangan percuma saja. Setelah terkena serangan Jutsu Regenerasi miliknya langsung menyembuhkannya."

"Kau benar, jadi satu-satunya cara adalah-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Macan Hitam milik Nagamoto sudah berada tepat di depan mereka dan sebuah kilatan kuning diikui hilangnya Naruto dan Minato dari tempatnya, macan hitam tersebut hanya menghantam tembok.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menyusun rencana, itu karena-" Nagamoto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat sebuah _Handseal_, "-kerja sama dan kecepatan kalian sangat mengagumkan." Sambung Nagamoto lalu.

**MEITON : KAGEBUNSHIN**

Bunshin yang terbuat dari Chakra kegelapan Nagamoto muncul di samping sambil memegang pedang kegelapan di masing-masing tangan milik Bunshin tersebut, "Kau urus Minato, dan aku akan mengurus anaknya." Bunshin Nagamoto mengangguk dan langsung menuju ke arah Minato.

Sementara Nagamoto langsung mengeluarkan dua pedang kegelapan di masing-masing tangannya lalu menuju ke arah Naruto.

**MEITON KENJUTSU : SHI NO DANSU**

Mendengar apa yang Nagamoto katakan Naruto dan Minato langsung mengeluarkan kunai untuk menangkis serangan tarian pedang milik Nagamoto. Dan tiba-tiba suara terdengar dari Mindscape Naruto.

"_Naruto, alirkan chakra milikku pada kunaimu agar bisa menahan kekuatan pedang kegelapan Nagamoto._"

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung mengalirkan chakra milik _Sanbi _a.k.a _Isobu _sesuai perkataannya pada kunai miliknya dan sebuah kunai bercabang tiga yang ia cabut dari dinding lalu melemparkannya ke ayahnya.

"Tou-_chan_, gunakan kunai itu." Minato mencabut kunai yang menamcap di dinding setelah Naruto melemparkannya.

Dan benar kata _Isobu_, Kunai tersebut tidak patah dan adu _Kenjutsu _pun tidak terelakkan. (A:N/ Disini Author cuman berpikir bahwa tempurung milik Sanbi itu kuat dan Chakra pasti juga pasti kuat).

TING...TING...TING

Adu _Kenjutsu _berlangsung cukup lama hingga Bunshin milik Nagamoto berhasil dikalahkan Minato dan menghilang. Minato langsung menggukan _Hiraishin_ ke arah Naruto yang sedan bertarung melawan Nagamoto.

"Cih! Tak kusangka Bunshin milikku kalah." Gerutu Nagamoto lalu melompat kebelakang.

Nagamoto menghilangkan kedua pedangnya lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja dan menekan sebuah tombol. Tiba-tiba langit-langit ruangan tersebut terbelah dan bergerak menuju ke atas.

"Mari kita sedikit menikmati awan sambil bertarung, Hahahahah." Ucap Nagamoto diakhiri dengan tawa Psikopat.

Kini mereka telah tiba di bagian atas kapal tepatnya diatas sebuah menara. Terlihat di bawah anak buah Nagamoto yang menyisakan sekitar 20 menghadpi Pasukan Bantuan. Mereka kini telah unggul di pertarungan tersebut karena dibantu oleh _Susano'o _milik Sasuke.

"_Ternyata Sasuke juga berada disini_." Naruto sedikit tersenyum setelah melihat _Susano'o _milik Sasuke.

**~~ TBC ~~**

* * *

**#YOSH Akhirnya Chapter 4 Selesai juga.**

**Berikut beberapa Jutsu yang dipakai Nagamoto**

**MEITON : BURAKKUTAIGĀ GŌON =** Raungan Macan Hitam

**MEITON : DAIGEKI NO YAMI** = Pukulan Kegelapan #agak Norak

**MEITON : RYUUME TODOROKI = **Naga Hitam

**MEITON : BURAKKUGĒTO =** Nagamoto mengupulkan Chakra hitam/kegelapan.

Maaf jika penjelasan mengenai kelemahan Nagamoto tidak jelas dan bikin pusing.

* * *

**SEKIAN DULU DARI SAYA ...**

**Mohon maaf jika masih ada Typo yang bertebaran, alur kecepaetan, GaJe dan lain-lain**

**Author siap menerima Saran dan Kritikan...**

**Jadi Mohon ****_Revie_****-nya ****_Minna-san..._**

**SALAM HANGAT DARI AUTHOR :)**


End file.
